


You Lied To Me

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Rick/Carl Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick went to grab his hand but Carl was quick to react, "No. Don't fucking touch me."</p><p>Hey guys, okay I know this isn't one of my best but I wanted to get a request out for you guys, so here is Drabble #31.</p><p>~Fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelouchbloode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lelouchbloode).



Carl was trying to take his mind off of everything by taking Judy out for a walk through the town and much to his appreciation it was working greatly.

He stopped and walked to the front of Judith's stroller and bent down to see her.

"Hey Judy" Carl cooed making Judith babble a small noise. 

"You doin' okay?" He added as she began to crack a small smile.

Carl just laughs quietly and goes back to the handle of the stroller. "I think it's time to get you back now, so I can try and find daddy" He says as they head back to the house.

On their way back Michonne had caught up with them, telling Carl that she'll handle Judith, which Carl was really grateful for.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Carl walked around the town trying to find Rick until he heard some whispers coming from the garage. He walked towards the noise but instantly regretted it as he felt his heart sink. There was Jessie and Rick, kissing. Carl felt the tears fill his eyes and he ran, not looking back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rick pulled away and spun around as he heard fast footsteps fading away. He looked around until he saw a figure in the distance running, he was trying to figure out who it was until it hit him. Carl.

"I.. I have to g-I-." Rick mutters as he starts to walk out. Once he thought he was out of sight he started running, sprinting even, trying to find Carl.

As Rick got closer to the house he could see that Carl was just getting through the door. "Carl!" He called out, trying to get his attention, but he didn't look back.

"Shit" Rick mumbles and walks up the stairs of the house, walking inside.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Carl couldn't believe it, Rick betrayed him, lied to him. He didn't know what else to do but go in his room, shut the door and lean against the wall, letting the tears fall freely.

It felt like a life time until he heard a knock on the door and someone letting themselves in.

"Carl?" He heard Rick ask.

"Don't you dare." He sobbed back, "Don't you fucking dare."

"Liste-" Rick began but Carl cut him short.

"No you listen. You lied to me. You told me you wouldn't hurt me and you did, so bad. You could of told me instead of just going ahead and ripping my heart out, you might as well feed me to a walker." The poor boy cried.

Rick went to grab his hand but Carl was quick to react, "No. Don't fucking touch me."

He backed away. "I-i don't know what to say." Rick says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Then leave me alone. You have better things to do, go back to Jessie. She's probably missing you." Carl states, a crack in his voice.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It's been almost 2 days since the fight and Carl still hasn't come down stairs.

"Rick?" He heard someone ask, turning around he saw that it was Michonne. He sighs, "What's up?" He asks.

"It's about Carl… He hasn't been down here and I was thinking you should go check on him." She suggests.

"Yeah.. I'll go see him." Rick says heading towards the stairs. "Good" Michonne called after him.

Rick opens the door to his sons room and to his surprise sees that he is nowhere to be seen but as he looked around he realised that everything was in its place and his bed was made.

"Carl?" He called out. He walked around the room, looking everywhere until he found a folded piece of paper on the bedside table.

He grabbed it and it read; 

"You get what you want. I loved you,  
Carl."

Rick dropped the note and ran downstairs, yelling for Michonne, he had to find Carl, he had to find his boy.


End file.
